Decade Kiva to Vampire
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Story suggested by FanFictionHunter Special Thanks to Kamen Rider Chrome for permission to make FanFictionHunter's idea to come true, hope everyone likes it. Happy Holidays, and Happy Birthdays!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1 : Climax Jump!**

Young Wataru Kurenai was walking towards the school of Youkai Academy, his friends were waiting for him, he could just tell, he was walking towards the school until another teen walked over to the school, "Oh, Wataru-san, nice to see you again!" The teen said, Wataru finally recognized him, "Ryoutaro-san?" Wataru asked, Ryoutarou nodded and smiled to see his friend again, "It has been a while.." Wataru reminded himself, Ryoutarou saw Moka and was confused, "Who's that girl?" Ryoutarou asked, "Oh, Moka-san? She's the Vampire around here.." Wataru introduced, "Moka Akashiya?" Ryoutaro remembered what Wataru's friend, Shizuka told him, he gave the girl a nice greeting, "Hi, I'm Ryoutarou Nogami." He introduced himself to the teenage vampire, she smiled to see a new friend, but she didn't know Ryoutaro was human, nor did Wataru want to tell her, Taiga could sense he was human from his life energy readings. "Den-O, eh?" Taiga asked, Kurumu and the other 3 girls were surprised, "Den-O?!" They all shouted, their attention turned to Ryoutaro when they remembered what Wataru told them who Den-O was.

Ryoutaro was confused, "What?" Everyone was surprised Ryoutaro, was Den-O, who would've known? How'd Taiga even know? The only one who ever saw Den-O was Wataru.

* * *

><p><em>Wataru was being attacked by a strange creature in a sandy form, he changed to a physical form and scratched Wataru, Wataru couldn't control the Emperor Bat form without Kiva's power first.<em>

_A blast shot into the creatures back, seeing who it was, it was Den-O, "Mind if I take you out? Can't hear ya!" The warrior said in his purple form, he blasted the creature more and more, "HEY! TRANSFORM ALREADY!" Den-O yelled once he changed to his Sword Form, he slashed the creature multiple times before placing the Den Pass over the buckle, *__**FULL CHARGE!**__* The belt activated and transferred energy into the blade Den-O had, the blade flew off the sword and it flew into the air, following the handle's motion of slashing the opponent._

_Once it slashed completely through, the creature was unable to move and sparked, the blade flew back onto the sword and glew rainbow colors, "__**CLIMAX!**__" Den-O exclaimed, he slashed across the body of the creature and caused it to explode, Den-O smirked inside of the armor and dehenshined, Wataru was surprised of who it was, "Ryoutaro-san?" He was confused of how Momotaros left his body and he changed to normal, he was confused that Ryoutarou was even Den-O. "Wataru-san?" Ryoutarou was confused, Wataru was surprised from him being Den-O, he thought Wataru already knew from the battle with Negataros. But he never did see Ryoutaro in the armor, he only saw Ryoutaro with Kintaros possesing him, and Momotaros possesing Wataru. Ryoutarou nodded and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do, so he started from that area to the next._

* * *

><p>"Nani?" Kurumu wasn't even understanding Wataru's explanation, the Emperor Bat was confusing her even more now, how come every other Fangire's true form is a kind of humanoid and Wataru's is a Bat? Maybe from him being Kiva? It could be, but Kivat would be dragged into the transformation as well as Tatsulot.<p>

"So, your new here?" Wataru asked Ryoutarou, "Hai.." answered Ryoutarou, Wataru showed his friend around the school, but it would be more easier to hide the fact Ryoutarou is human, since Momotaros, Kintaros, Urataros, and Ryoutaros can back him up. They make Ryoutarou already seem he isn't human at all, so it wasn't that hard of a task to hide the fact Ryoutarou isn't human, Moka's inner self was interested, she wanted to see what Den-O was like. Den-O was special, the only type of Rider to travel in time, thanks to a Special Train called Den-Liner, but also there was another Rider in the Den-O group, but what was he named? She didn't remember what Wataru explained about him, so she only remembered him explaining Den-O.

Ryoutaro sat down on a chair and saw a crimson and black bat fly in front of him, "Yo, Kid! Do you know Wataru Kurenai?" The bat asked him, Momotaros sensed he was danger, so he entered Ryoutarou's body, "Yeah, so what?!" Momotaros asked in Ryoutarou's body, the Kivat he saw then grabbed his collar, "Oh, there he is.." The bat saw Wataru walking towards Ryoutarou, the crimson Kivat flew to Wataru and warned, "As you know of...I am Kivat the 2nd...You, Kivat, and Tatsulot meet me at the roof tonight...Or Taiga there will be the one to pay!" The bat flew off and Dark Aura pushed Wataru into the wall, "Wataru-san!" Ryoutarou went to help him up after Momotaros left, "Hey Kiva...You be on your toes fighting that guy...He's trouble..." Momotaros warned, Wataru nodded as he got up, he already knew Kivat's father was trouble, he just sent him flying into the wall, could that mean the Kiva before him was evil?

* * *

><p>Wataru, Kivat, and Tatsulot were waiting at the Roof, Ryoutarou was hiding behind the door box leading into the building. Kivat the 2nd flew up and saw Wataru, "So...You came...Well done, Kiva.." He congradulated, but it wasn't for the good, a man in the school uniform walked towards the area and Kivat the 2nd flew around him and bit his arm, "Nii-san?!" Wataru was confused, his brother was now working with Kivat the 2nd? What happened to Sagark? Meanwhile in another area, Sagark was tied up on the wall, Mizore looked to see the fight as Reykivat swarmed around her, "<strong>Henshin<strong>.." She cried as the white bat flew onto his waist and transformed her to Lady Rey. Once she tried to fight against the new Dark Kiva, he was too strong, he kicked her into the wall and Mizore dehenshined while ReyKivat was on the ground, sparking, Taiga really hit the target well.

Sagark tried to escape but nothing was working, Taiga pulled out the Jacorder he used and slashed Lady Rey once she rehenshined and tried to fight him again. Ryoutarou knew it was time to do it, he wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist as Momotaros entered his body, he charged forward and punched Dark Kiva in the face, saving Lady Rey. "You wanna see my cool transformation, huh? WELL LET'S START!" Momotaros shouted as Kivat and Tatsulot flew around Wataru, the Fang Belt wrapped around his waist and Kivat attached himself to the perch of the buckle and Tatsulot slid down his Forearm to his wrist, "**Henshin!**" The three cried together as Wataru glowed bright red, Momotaros used Ryoutarou's body and scanned across the buckle after pressing the red button, ***SWORD FORM!*** The belt cried as Den-O Sword Form stood in Ryoutarou's place, "_Momotaros, Wataru-san, is everyone ready?_" Ryoutarou asked in his subconsious state, Den-O and Kiva charged forward and battled the enemy with their swords, the Zanvat Sword and DenSaber were slashing through Taiga's new armor.

Kiva and Den-O slashed all over Dark Kiva and Lady Rey got to her feet, she placed a Fuesel into the bat on her waist, "**WAKE UP!**" The bat shouted as claws appeared on her forearms to her hands, she scratched all over Taiga until she was ready to finish it, she jumped into the air and scratched Taiga as she went down. But Dark Kiva grabbed her claws and threw her into the ground, a Dark Kiva emblem appeared in the crater she was in, it shocked her in place until he placed a Fuesel into the mouth of Kivat the 2nd, "**WAKE UP!**" The bat on Dark Kiva's buckle cried out, he jumped into the air as the moon's crimson shine covered the sky, he kicked into the target, Mizore's buckle and caused ReyKivat to explode, knocking her deeper into the ground and fall into the school building, Wataru caught her and set her down. But he had more trouble to worry about, how would he save his brother from Dark Kiva? Den-O slashed on Dark Kiva and caused him to stumble backwards, "The Climax!" Den-O shouted as he pulled out the Keitaros Phone, he pressed the 5 buttons on the top before attaching it to the buckle.

***CLIMAX FORM!*** Den-O's chest plate changed to red as the Gun Form Visor attached to the middle, Rod Form Visor attached to the left shoulder, and the Axe Form Visor attached to the left. The Visor on his helmet opened up to reveal an orange shade under it, he punched into Dark Kiva's stomach. Sparks flew out from the impact of the attack, Dark Kiva was about ready to use his Finisher, "**WAKE UP!**" Kivat the 2nd cried as aura surrounded Dark Kiva once again, he jumped up and kicked towards Den-O, but the super fighting machine grabbed his foot and slammed him onto the ground. ***FULL CHARGE!*** The Den-O Belt cried once he placed the Den-Pass over the Keitaros Phone attached buckle, he jumped into the air and everyone in the armor shouted, "_**CLIMAX KICK!**_" Den-O kicked into Dark Kiva's chest plate, but the impact just caused Dark Kiva to grab the Rod weapon, he slashed across Den-O's buckle and sent him off the roof.

Kiva saw the trouble, ***GARULU SABER! BASHA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER!*** He summoned all three arm monsters, Ruby heard the call clearly, "Jiro-san! Ramon-san! Riki-san! Goshujin-sama needs you!" She shouted, the three heard her shout and got straight to work, they fused into the Kiva armor, he was fully powered now, he used the Zanvat sword and slashed through Dark Kiva's chestplate, as much as he didn't want to fight his brother, nor Kivat's father, they had to be stopped. He pulled up Zanvat and pulled him back down, the blade was now glowing blood red, he slashed across Dark Kiva's chestplae once more and caused Dark Kiva to dehenshin, Kivat the 2nd and Taiga were both weakened.

Kiva reverted to Wataru as the 4 imagin descended from Ryoutarou's body, causing him to dehenshin, Wataru came to see if he was ok. "Daijobu, Ryoutarou-san?" Wataru asked, Ryoutarou smiled as he got up, although he was 19, he still wanted to go to this school, instead of being a student, he was a visitor, which he only told Wataru at last minute. "Call me when you need me ok, Wataru-san?" Ryoutarou asked the inheritor of Kiva, "Hai, Ryoutarou-san." Wataru accepted, Ryoutarou smiled as Den-Liner stopped behind him, he waved goodbye as the train drove off into a portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, this story is not suggested by me, it is suggested by FanFictionHunter.<strong>

**Oh, and Special Thanks to Kamen Rider Chrome for the Permission and for creating Rosario to Kiva in the first place!**

**What an amazing story!**

**Hope you all enjoy Rosario to Kiva and the sequels I've heard of.**

* * *

><p>Wataru was walking through the halls of Youkai Academy, his mother was alive, good news. He looked at a paper he found and it showed how Den-O appeared, he saw a vision of himself wearing a white sweater, glaring at him, "Nani?" The vision disappeared and aura flung him into the wall. He just saw something he's never seen before, the next vision was Kiva fighting a Magenta armor warrior, who was that? All Wataru could get for his answer was Decade, "Decade?" The inheritor of Kiva asked himself, his attention was sent to a strange blade stabbing into someone's body.<p>

He saw a Fangire with a red body, grey claws, gold wings framed by Silver armor, the Fangire shot a blast at Wataru, shooting him into the wall. Kivat the 2nd watched closely, Tatsulot and Kivat attached to Wataru, but Dark Kivat flew onto his right wrist. Wataru changed to Emperor form with a black armor to cover the red, black cape, and dark blue eyes, he was now Kiva Dark Emperor form. "Nani?" Wataru looked at his right wrist to see Kivat's father attached to it, he picked up the Zanvat sword and charged forward. The Fangire was trying to punch Kiva, but he slashed all over his opponent, the Fangire wasn't strong enough to block this new form. A new Fuesel appeared in Kiva's hand, he placed it into Kivat's mouth, "**WAKE UP PARTY!**" He shouted as a red aura surrounded his partner, the Kiva Emblem entered the boot of Kiva's armor, releasing the Moon Breaker. Kiva jumped into the air as the Kiva Emblem appeared on the moon, it shined blood red and the blood red glow covered the sky, he kicked into his Fangire opponent and caused it to shatter, Castle Doran ate the soul remain of the Fangire, providing Jiro, Ramon, and Riki energy.

* * *

><p>Otoya was walking down the street, "Oh my...A wonderful area..." He complimented the school shop, he entered with Yuri behind him. They bought all kinds of stuff from there, Ageha was waiting at the Newspaper club meeting room. Otoya and Yuri finally came and Ageha was excited, a minute later, Otoya was clomped into Ageha's chest, "HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" Yuri shouted, whipping Ageha with her Fangire Hunting weapon, Ageha hissed before she let Otoya go.<p>

Ageha was walking through the parking lot angrily, until a Fangire blasted her into the wall, it was the Shark Fangire, Ageha lengthened her nails and scratched the creature, but she did nothing, the Fangire was just more hostile. The creature threw Ageha into the wall as Otoya came, "Oh..So I guess your disobedient, huh?" Otoya asked sarcastically, he pushed his palm into the Knuckle Vise, ***READY!*** It called out, "**Henshin!**" Otoya shouted as he attached the Device to the IXA Belt, ***FIST ON!*** The IXA Belt shouted before the IXA I armor came upon Otoya, IXA punched the Fangire in the stomach and threw it into the wall, "Heh, pretty simple of a fight!" Otoya exclaimed as he placed a Fuesel into the buckle, ***IXA KNUCKLE : RISE UP!*** The IXA Vice called, he pulled it off and show a giant white blast into the Fangire's body, the pulse completely destroyed the Fangire from the inside out. Otoya dehenshined before the Fangire exploded, he helped up Ageha and she hugged him tightly, "Arigatou!" She thanked him, he was surprised from her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme : Supernova!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Log :<strong>

**Wataru Kurenai**

**Ryoutarou Nogami**

**Taiga Nobori**

**Nago/IXA X**

**Otoya Kurenai/IXA I**

**Maya Kurenai**

**Moka Akashiya**

**Kurumu Kurono**

**Yukari Sendou**

**Mizore Shirayuki/Lady Rey**

**Kivat**

**Tatsulot**

**Sagark**

**ReyKivat**

**Zanvat**

**Momotaros**

**Kintaros**

**Urataros**

**Ryoutaros**

**Kivat the 2nd**

**Ageha**

**Headmaster**

**Yuri**

**Shizuka**

**Jiro**

**Riki**

**Ramon**

**Ruby**

**Kiva**

**Saga**

**Den-O**

**Dark Kiva**

**IXA I**

**IXA X**

**Rey**

**Lady Rey**

**Sagark Mother**

**Gin!**

* * *

><p>Wataru was walking towards the school, until he saw a Rider, his armor was simular to Kiva, but the eyes were shining bright Orange. "Nani? Kiva?" Wataru was confused about this new guy, the Alternate Kiva jumped from the pillar he stood on top of and stared at Wataru as the Kivat on it's buckle came off. "Thanks, RuKivat." The man under the armor thanked his partner, "Oi! I'm your partner, that's what I do..." The Mechanical bat known as his partner responded, Wataru was much surprised, "Uh...Who are you, anyway?" Wataru asked him, the teen responded, "Wataru Kurenai.." Wataru was confused of his Alternate self, "EH?!" Wataru wasn't even sure how his alternate self would even be here. "Ano...Who're you?" He asked him, "Wataru...Kurenai.." Wataru answered nervously, "NANI?!" He himself was surprised, expecially the Girls and Taiga, "Alternate Wataru?" Kurumu asked herself, '<em>Wait, that means I can get a Wataru of my own!<em>' She thought, ALT Wataru sat down on the seat, before Kurumu stuffed his face into her chest, "KURUMU-SAN!" HE shouted, Kurumu and Wataru were surprised that ALT Wataru even knew her.

**Chain surrounds the screen and breaks to cover with black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1/2 : Decade**

A teen was sitting in a chair, taking photos of a girl, until an perticularly 45 year old man walked into the room, "Tsukasa-chan! Tsukasa-chan! You got to get to your school now!" He shouted, the teen known as "Tsukasa" was shoved out the door, the girl he was taking photos went with him. "Ah, new students at a new school, luckily Kaito doesn't follow us." Tsukasa said, the two teens went onto a strange Motorbike, they rode into the tunnel leading to Youkai Academy. Wataru was playing the Bloody Rose for his mother and brother, the four girls listened up closely anyway, Tsukasa parked once he heard the music, "The Bloody Rose' music.." Tsukasa said quietly, the girl who was with him followed to see where it came from. They found Wataru and the others in the Newspaper Club meeting room, Sagark saw Tsukasa walk in and tried to attack, but the 16 year old teen grabbed the bat. "Keep your pets secure..." Tsukasa said sarcastically, but he clapped after Wataru finished, "Wataru Kurenai...Interesting..." He was amazed of his arts, Wataru gave a smiled but Taiga was calling this guy suspicious.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa and Wataru were walking through the hall, Tsukasa was given a tour of how the school works. Wataru noticed Tsukasa disappeared a little while later, he was in a strange area, but strange walls surrounded the area he was in. He saw a person simular to Wataru, but he was wearing a white sweater and grey jeans, "Decade...Where are your Buckle and Cards?" 'Wataru' said, Tsukasa stood up once he saw the worlds clashing together, "You see...Your power is needed to save them." He continued, "Decade...Awaken.." He finished before the walls teleported Tsukasa back to the school, he saw Worms attacking the school, "NATSUMI-KAN!" He shouted when he saw a Worm try to attack the girl who went with him to the school, Natsumi ducked before a red whip hit the Worm in the back, "Taiga Nobori..Or Saga...King of the Fangires...Former King of the Fangires then.." Tsukasa said as Saga changed the Jacorder to Rod Mode, he slashed the Worm back, "What are these things?!" Saga asked once the Worms used Clock Up on him, Saga was being attacked left to right and right to left, even top to bottom. Wataru came just in time, "NII-SAN!" shouted Wataru when he saw his brother being attacked, "KIVAT! TATSULOT!" Wataru called, Kivat and Tatsulot flew to action, Kivat the 2nd following, "<strong>Henshin<strong>.." He said once the three mechanical creatures attached themselves to him, he transformed to Dark Emperor Form, he pulled up Zanvat up and back down before he slashed Energy Waves at the Worm enemies.

Tsukasa knew he had to do something, then he noticed Natsumi holding something, it looked like a Buckle and a case full of cards. "_Where are your Buckle and Cards?_" That question floated threw his mind, "Natsumi! Give that to me!" Tsukasa demanded, Natsumi threw it to him, he caught both, after seeing what all the others were doing, he knew what to do himself, he placed the Buckle onto his waist and it changed to a belt. He opened the case to see a card, he pulled it out and held it up, "**HENSHIN!**" Tsukasa shouted as he flipped the card, he placed it into the buckle and kicked back a Fangire, ***Kamen Ride...*** The Belt exclaimed before Tsukasa shoved the sides of the buckle close in, turning the slot where the Card is located sidewards, showing the symbol on the back of the card placed in, ***DECADE!*** Illusions appeared onto Tsukasa's body, placing an armor over him, red glowing illusion cards came onto the helmet, changing into horns and causing Magenta to come down his armor, the eyes glew bright green and the middle horn had a yellow crystal. 'Decade' kicked back a Fangire before pulling out a Rider Card, ***KAMEN RIDE...*** He submitted once again, ***KABUTO!*** He changed into the Kabuto armor and kicked the Worms back before using Clock Up to counter their speed.

* * *

><p>Kurumu was amazed by Decade's power, he slashed down all the pillars that were launched at him, in just one second! Decade was now a powerful foe, but where was alternate Wataru? He was running towards the battle with RuKivat spinning around him, "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" Both ALT Wataru and RuKivat shouted as the mechanical bat flew onto his buckle, Mizore had to help somehow, she transformed to Lady Rey and battled the Worms with Wataru. ReyKivat flew off of Mizore once a man wearing White came, ReyKivat spinned around him before attaching to his buckle, "**Henshin!**" Both called out as the man changed to Rey and kicked a Fangire away, Rey grabbed Mizore and threw her into the wall, she was alive luckily, but she was damaged too much for comfort. ***KAMEN RIDE...FAIZ!*** Decade was now in the Faiz Armor and slashed down Rey before he could grab Mizore, "Who are you supposed to be?" Rey asked Decade, "De Seyoku Kamen Rider ga...Iboedo Ke!" Decade answered before slashing down Rey and jumping back, ***FINAL ATTACK RIDE...F-F-F-F-FAIZ!*** Decade finished off Rey with the Faiz finisher, "I'll finish you next time!" Rey said before he ran off, ReyKivat detached from him and flew to Mizore, "ReyKivat...Why did you leave?" Mizore asked the white Mechanical Bat, "He was my master.." He responded sadly, Mizore stood up and ReyKivat came upon her and changed her to Lady Rey, Legendago scratched Mizore into the wall.

Kivaru was slashing and kicking through the Fangires, both Watarus placed Fuesel, "**WAKE UP!**" and "**WAKE UP PARTY!**" The two Watarus jumped into the air before kicking into their enemies, causing them to explode. Decade and Saga were slashing through opponents, ***FINAL ATTACK RIDE..D-D-D-DECADE!*** and "**WAKE UP!**" Both riders jumped into the air, card portals appeared in front of Decade as the sky changed to blue, both Riders kicked at through their opponents and finished off the danger. All Riders dehenshined and Tsukasa picked up a paper lying on the ground, he took a photo of it before throwing it away, he walked into the school building and found a Dorm to sleep in for the night.

**Kamen Rider Decade/Kiva to Vampire!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 : Kamen Rider IXA Burning Rise **

Meanwhile, Keisuke Nago, the Super Warrior known as IXA, was riding down the street on his own motorcycle, until he saw a Grongi shoot a blast at him, knocking him off the bike, "Nani?" Nago was surprised, but the Grongi was an enemy to mankind, so he punched the creature back before wrapping the IXA X Belt around his waist. He slammed the IXA Vice into his palm, ***READY!*** Nago held the Machine to the left and over his right shoulder, "**Henshin!**" He shouted, then he placed the Powerful tool into the buckle before the Golden Cross spinned on his buckle, ***FIST ON!*** The Belt said, triggering the Cross to shoot off and become an energy armor, the energy came onto Nago, becoming Solid and changing Nago to IXA, the Cross Visor opened to reveal the eyes of red, changing him to IXA Burn Mode. As they glowed brightly, IXA pulled out his saber and charged forward, slamming the Magazine down, he changed it to gun mode and shot down the Grongi, slamming it back up, he slashed on the Grongi's arm and legs and jumped into the air, he kicked the enemy back a bit before slamming the Magazine back down, he pulled a Fuesel out of the side and placed it into the right side of the buckle, pulling back the IXA Vice and pushing it back in after, ***IXA KNUCKLE : SHOOT!*** Nago blasted the Grongi and caused it to explode, but it didn't fade or break apart, it just multiplied, "Damn...He's strong.." said Nago, he charged forward, but the Grongi shot at him, knocking him back a bit.

_Otoya, Tsurara, Ageha, Maya, and Yuri were taking a walk down the street, until a Fangire blasted through the city, causing danger and sucking life energy out of citizens. Otoya wrapped the IXA Belt around his waist and pushed the IXA Vice into his palm, *__**READY!**__* Otoya blasted the Fangire back with a Energy Pulse out of the IXA Vice, "__**Henshin!**__" He shouted as he charged forward and placed the IXA Vice into the buckle, *__**FIST ON!**__* He transformed to IXA Save Mode and punched the Fangire in the face, he was blasted in the chestplate by another creature, but it was different then the Fangires. It wrapped it's tentacles around IXA's neck and threw him into a building, "Legendoga..." IXA said under his heavy breathing, he tried to fight the Legendoga, but he was stabbed in the chest plate by the dangerous creature's tentacle, IXA reverted to Otoya and fell to the ground. Yuri whipped the Fangire many times as Tsurara and Ageha got Otoya away from the fight, Yuri changed to IXA Save mode and tried to fight them, but she ended up the same as Otoya._

_Maya looked Otoya in the eye, she became his new girlfriend, causing Yuri, Tsurara, and Ageha jealousy, but Maya was his new girlfriend. Otoya even risked his life by fighting King for Maya, she was the luckiest woman in the world. Otoya opened his eyes to see Maya in front of him, Maya captured Otoya's lips into hers slowly, angering Tsurara and Ageha, but surprising Yuri that Otoya let Maya do it, but Otoya glowed brightly, same as Maya, and they both disappeared from the area._

* * *

><p>Nago slashed and slashed onto the Grongi he fought, but it was useless from how he was just being reflected, the Grongi were pretty much like unidentified Mazoku. IXA still had chances of winning, he pulled back the IXA Vice as he placed a Fuesel into the slot on the right with his free hand, slamming the IXA Vice back into the belt, *<strong>IXA KNUCKLE : RISE UP!<strong>* IXA pulled out the IXA Vice and punched it into the Grongi's chest and sent it flying into a wall, it exploded immediately when it hit. Pinpoint 24 calibrated meters of attack rate, was Nago's calculation of attack percentage rate, he left after the battle was completely finished.

Moka and Wataru back at Youkai Academy were sitting at Youkai Academy, Taiga led them to a strange room, it was normal until a Imagin appeared and slashed the rope, it exploded and alarmed Wataru, Kivat attached to the Fang Belt that appeared on his waist, "**Henshin!**" He changed to Kiva and jumped to the Imagin and punched it back, "Obakute, Wataru!" said Kivat, Kiva gave a nod before placing a Fuesel into Kivat's mouth, "**WAKE UP PARTY!**" shouted Kivat as he spinned around Kiva's ankle and unleashed the Moon Breaker, Kiva charged forward and kicked all over the Imagin before jumping into the air and finishing with a Bursting Moon Break. The Imagin was able to stand up against the attack and jab it's fist into Kiva's chestplate, alarming Taiga as he changed to Saga and assisted his half brother. The Bute Mode Jacorder came very handy in this kind of fight, so he whipped the Time Monster and sent it flying into the wall. Moka looked worried inside but Moka-sama was ready in her subconsious prison, so Kiva grabbed the Rosary off her neck and immediately, she changed to Moka-sama as Mizore changed to Lady Rey.

Both girls stood in position as they fought some Imagins that followed after the Imagin Saga and Kiva fought, but the fight was just getting worse. The Imagins multiplied and swarmed around Saga, he dropped the Jacorder as he tried to get the Imagins off of him, Lady Rey was being blasted and scratched left to right. Moka-sama couldn't even get them off of her, she just got punched and kicked, so she rose up her aura and went up to 80%, overwhelming her kinder side, she Demonic Vamp Kicked the Imagin that surrounded her into the wall.

Kiva had already changed to Emperor Form and can't even stop the Imagin that kept attacking, it was a whole army against him, the room was already trashed and everyone in the room besides a man who appeared in the scene. After the fight was finally finished, everyone changed to human form, Maya saw the man sitting in the seats clapping for Kiva and Saga, "Very nice, very nice!" congradulated the man, Maya recognized him very much, "O-O-Otoya...kun?" said the teared up Maya, "Maya-san!" the somehow appeared Otoya hugged her wife, "Doo-san?" Wataru remembered the man from the portrait, "Oh my! My wife had an amazing son! What's your name?" asked Otoya to the inheritor of Kiva, "W-Wataru...Kurenai.." Wataru said nervously, alternate Wataru walked in and saw Otoya, but he wished it was the Otoya from his world. "Wataru? Your mother is a genius!" Otoya shouted as he grabbed Maya's hand, she was as happy as ever, same as Wataru, he finally got to know his doo-san.

* * *

><p>Megumi was walking downtown until she saw a woman wearing a buisness outfit, "Kaa-san?" She saw her and gave her a big hug, the woman, Yuri, was surprised, "Nani? I don't have any children.." she argued, but that didn't stop Megumi from hugging her. Otoya had a lot to catch up on about his son, Wataru, first the fact he's Kiva, he battled the Kiva before him, but Wataru was better then him, he helped people instead of just killing them, and Taiga, his stepson, wanted to know about him. Otoya saw the European house Wataru took over, "You kept my home nice and clean...Thank you, my brilliant son.." Otoya said, he was delightful that he could actually meet his son, but Maya was surprised he was even alive.<p>

Nago was walking down the street until he saw Otoya, the Wonderful Blue Sky Organazation had told him that Otoya used the IXA I belt, the version before the X Belt. Nago gave a wave to Wataru and his father, "Kurenai-kun, didn't know your father was Otoya." apologized Nago, but Wataru smiled, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know. Kivat sprung around Wataru once a Fangire appeared behind them, "Nago-san!" Wataru warned before the Fangire tried to attack Nago, but he almost immediately changed to Rising IXA to block the attack.

Otoya wrapped the IXA I Belt around his waist before Kivat flew into Wataru's hand, "**Henshin!**" both Father and Son shouted as they summoned their henshin sequences, Kiva and IXA Save charged towards the Fangire and assisted Rising IXA against this opponent. A mask appeared on the Fangire's face and caused it to fall to the ground, "Nani?" Rising IXA was confused, his confusion was turned away from a creature blasting the three riders into cars. "Fangire?" Nago asked inside the Rising IXA Armor, "No, Legendoga!" Wataru warned both his father and friend as he stood up, he placed a Fuesel into Kivat's mouth and kicked the Legendoga as far away as he could, "**WAKE UP!**" Kivat shouted as his eyes glew bright red, Kiva stomped onto the ground and the armor around the ankle broke off to reveal the Moon Breaker, he jumped into the air and kicked the Legendoga back, but the attack did nothing.

* * *

><p>Later at another area, Tsukasa was taking a walk around the city, he wanted fresh air of the human side of the world. Natsumi ran up to him, but stopped once a Orphenoch appeared in front of her, Tsukasa shot them all away, "Natsumi-kan, get out of here!" Tsukasa demanded, Natsumi hid behind a tree as Tsukasa transformed to Decade and battled the enemies, *<strong>KAMEN RIDE...FAIZ!<strong>* Tsukasa used the Faiz ability to strike down his enemies and stop a person from getting away.

He found the person was Oroto Kisagami, an old friend he met during his time with Natsumi and her Grandpa. Kisagami kicked back Decade before wrapping a belt around his waist, he pulled a Fuesel from the side of his belt, "Decade! I will end you for good!" He said as he slammed it into the buckle's slot, ***READY!*** said the belt as Kisagami slammed a Knuckle Vice simular to IXA's IXA Vice close into the buckle, ***FIST ~ ON!*** He transformed to a armor simular to Saga, but instead of a Crown were horns sticking up to the sky, "Kamen Rider...Exo!" He announced as he punched Decade in the stomach many times, Exo was very powerful, but Decade had the ability to see any attack ability. He shot Exo on the shoulder before kicking him in the face into the tree, he slashed Exo on the chestplate, what Decade didn't know was Exo wanted him to attack, Exo slammed the Knuckle Vise in again, ***SLAM COUNTAGE!*** His boot was now surrounded with sparks, he kicked up into Decade's chestplate and it scratched through Tsukasa's chest as he was knocked into a wall.

Natsumi went to help him, but Exo thought it was a brainwash or something, so he led her away from Tsukasa as he dehenshined.

"Natsumi-chan...Do you trust me?" Kisagami asked Natsumi, she ran off, Kisagami was now saddened as Natsumi was running to Tsukasa. Wataru met up with her and heard what happened to Tsukasa, "Where's Kadoya-san now?" Wataru asked her, "Over at Town Hall." Natsumi explained, both ran over to Town Hall to see the damaged Tsukasa, scars were scratched through his chest. Once Natsumi saw them, she was more worried then ever, "Tsukasa-kun?" Natsumi's heart sank, she loved Tsukasa but just couldn't announce it, Tsukasa probably felt the same way but he probably couldn't announce it either.

* * *

><p>Alternate Wataru and Moka were taking a walk through the city until a blast hit the two back, "Nani?" ALT Wataru asked, he saw a gigantic version of King attacking the city, he couldn't even get up from the attack, "RuKivat!" He shouted for his partner, he finally stood up as RuKivat flew around him, healing him in the process, "Yosha! Wataru! <strong>Henshin <strong>Ikuze!" RuKivat shouted as he perched onto ALT Wataru's waist and changed him to Kivaru, the Alternative Kiva.

Moka watched as Kivaru battled against the gigantic King with a special blade, he slashed the King to his knees before rising up and kicking it in the face.

IXA Save had an idea, he placed a Gold fuesel into his buckle, "Only choice I got..." He said as he pounded the IXA Vice into the buckle, ***BURNING RISE!*** The belt shouted, in slow motion, the cross visor opened to reveal blue eyes under the armored visor, the blue changed to red as it glowed brightly.

Megumi and Yuri shot/whipped the Legendoga they fought down, giving IXA Burning Rise a chance to take down the enemy in seconds from a Burning IXA Kick. IXA Burning Rise changed to Otoya, he passed out and fell to the ground. But he disappeared from the scene, as well as Yuri, Wataru watched sadly as his father disappeared, Megumi fell to her knees, she was going to miss her mother.

* * *

><p><em>Otoya reappeared in the scene, same as Yuri and Maya, the Fangire who attacked them earlier returned. Yuri stepped out of the way, but Maya kissed Otoya before he wrapped the IXA X Belt around his waist, he placed the new Gold Fuesel into the buckle, he slammed the IXA Vice into his palm, *<strong>READY!<strong>* He blasted the Fangire back with a pulse from the IXA Vice, "**Henshin!**" shouted Otoya as he slid the IXA Vice onto the buckle, ***FIST ON! BURNING RISE!*** Otoya changed immediately to Burning Rise IXA, surprising Maya, Tsurara, and Ageha, but they were happy that Otoya could take down the Fangire, he charged forward and Burning Rise Kicked into the screen, breaking it to black._

* * *

><p><strong>TheShiningDeadpool : Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed DecadeKiva to Vampire! Oh yeah..Henshin!**

**Carl : I think Decade is better.**

**TheShiningDeadpool : Kiva has his own moments, and I actually think Kiva is better, because he's perfectly...well...perfect..**

**Carl : Whatever...Hope you enjoyed Decade!**


End file.
